Broken
by liv2laugh00
Summary: Oldrivalshipping One-shot. Inspired partly by Taylor Swift's Last Kiss. Gary and Leaf have a perfectly beautiful relationship. Can one tragedy change everything? Can Leaf survive the heartbreak? Oldrivalshipping Tragedy. Slight Poke, Ikari and Contestshippings.


**Broken – Oldrivalshipping **

**Leaf's POV**

"Gary!" I shrieked tackling my boyfriend into a hug.

"What's up Leafy?" He laughed returning the hug.

"Don't call me that!" I pouted cutely. He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to continue. "I'm just so excited for summer! I'm sorry we won't get to see each other though… I'm still super stoked!"

"Don't worry Leafy! We'll be fine. I've got to do my research sometime."

He took my hand and we walked through the main square garden. We looked at all the flowers as we passed them and I sighed in in content.

"Pallet Town really is the perfect place to live…" I laid my head on Gary's shoulder.

"It really is beautiful, just like you." He said happily back to me.

We walked for a bit admiring the town and saying hello to people and friends we knew. Soon we were near the edge of town. We sat down on a bench over looking a cliff.

Suddenly Gary stood and moved behind me. I tried to turn but he held my head forward.

"Gary…" I warned him menacingly.

He slipped a chain around my neck. It was a solid silver chain. On it was two things. One was a small green leaf. It was made from emeralds and silver, I turned it over slowly and saw my name engraved in swoopy handwriting on the back. The other thing hanging was a ring. My breath hitched. It was a plain gold band with no decoration.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing yet!" Gary said jokingly.

"Then?" I trailed off turning the ring in my fingers.

"A promise ring."

"Oh. I accept it Gary. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Why now though?"

"I'm leaving for Sinnoh to do some research for a year. Wait for me?"

"Why tell me now?" I was close to tears at this point.

"I couldn't hurt you. Please Leaf, will you wait for me?"

My answer was soft, "Of course."

He kissed me tenderly and I kissed back.

"Don't forget Gary…" I reminded him softly.

"Never Leaf. I promise you that. I'll never forget."

"Me neither. I wish we could stay like this forever. I just so happy..." The tears were starting to come now.

"No Leaf! Don't cry! Please! You're not pretty when you cry!" He said desperately.

I sniffed but managed to stop the tears.

"I'm not gone forever Leaf. Just a year or so. Besides we'll write and I'll call you. Tons. I promise."

"O-ok…" I managed.

"Let's just forget it for now and enjoy the moment."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder again. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I sighed and laced our fingers together. It was the perfect moment. I didn't think anything could go wrong since everything was so right. A boy and girl watching the sunset together, how romantic. Cuddling up, I savoured the moment because somehow I knew it couldn't last forever.

After a while and the sun had gone down, Gary walked me home. When we got to my house he kissed me goodbye and I smiled sadly.

"Sorry to run Leaf. Professor Rowan is expecting me by morning. I'll call soon." Gary said longingly.

"Ok… Bye Oak. See you around. Call me soon. I love you." I whispered. I threw my arms around him and the tears started again.

When our embrace broke I ran to my door way and into my house. Gary called out his Pidgeot and climbed on. I watched from a window sadly until he was out of sight. When he was gone I retreated from the window and hurried to bed.

* * *

**5 years later**

Everything was different now. Ash being the cheeky bastard he is finally proposed to his girlfriend Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City. May and Drew were married and Dawn ever though she was the youngest was getting married today.

Gary had been offered a full-time position working for Professor Rowan 4 years ago. It was well paying. Gary was going to decline and come work for his grandfather but Professor Oak senior had no more room for workers at his lab. Hesitantly Gary accepted and had been working there for the past 4 years. We keep in touch but it's not the same. I just want to see him in person. My heart aches for him and it's so painful.

"LEAF!" Misty's shriek brought me back to reality.

"You've got to get your dress on! It's almost time! Even Dawn's getting her wedding dress on now and you've not even put on your bridesmaid dress!" May lectured.

Misty and May were both wearing fancy outfits and dresses. The dresses both had a sweetheart neckline and flowing bodice. The similarities stopped there. Misty's was pastel blue and had thick straps. May's was pastel pink and strapless. May was currently trying to get her feet into her strappy 1 and a half inch heeled sandals. Misty was slipping as she tried to walk in her white ballet flats.

Both of their hair was straightened as was mine. We all had very little nude make-up. Each in our own individual colour.

May handed me a dress bag and Misty passed me a shoebox. I walked into the change room next to the one Dawn was in and changed into my dress.

When I came out Misty and May gasped in pleasure and smiled.

My dress had a sweetheart neckline and flowing bodice. It was pastel green and had spaghetti straps. I had on white 2-inch wedges that made me tower above the other girls. I was already tall but this made me taller.

The girls and I turned our attention to Dawn as her make-up artist finished her make-up. Her hair was in bouncy curls and her make-up was very simple yet sophisticated. Her beautiful ivory dress clung to her curves perfectly. He mermaid dress matcher her personality perfectly. With lots of sparkles and beading it just screamed Dawn.

We all walked out and took our places. Misty walking in first with Ash as best man and maid of honour. May and Drew next. Then one of Dawn's childhood friends Kenny and I.

Lastly was Reggie, Paul's brother with Dawn. Neither Dawn nor Paul had a father so this was the next best thing. The music started and the wedding begun.

* * *

**At the reception **

"May the bride and groom please come to the dance floor for their special dance." The DJ requested.

Dawn and Paul's wedding was a success! They were now Dawn and Paul Shinji.

I watched from my seat at the head table as Dawn and Paul swirled around on the dance floor. May and Drew, Misty and Ash and other couples soon joined them on the dance floor.

I just sat in my seat until Misty dragged Ash over to me.

"You should dance." She suggested.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Buzzkill…" Ash grumbled.

I turned towards him seething. "What did you say Ketchum?"

"Buzzkill." He said louder.

I softened. "You haven't called me that in years… But I'm still mad. I'm not dancing because there is no one I want to dance with."

"Ok. But please try and change your mind." Misty requested. "At least for Dawn. It's her wedding after all."

I nodded and pushed Ash and Misty back in the direction of the dance floor. Deciding to get a breath of air I headed out to the balcony. As I looked out at the stars I heard a whoosh of wings. Looking around I saw no one.

Just then some one tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw the person I wanted to see most. I wanted to hug him, kiss him and love him. My body wouldn't move.

"Gary." I squeaked.

He didn't say anything just pulled me into a long, strong hug. When he let go I looked at him sternly.

"You said you couldn't come!"

"To the wedding not the reception." He pointed out. I huffed.

I then turned back out towards the starry sky. "It's beautiful." I turned to see his reaction but saw empty air. My eyes were dragged downwards as I saw him on one knee.

My breath caught as he said the words, "Leaf Green, will you marry me?"

Unable to speak I just wrapped my arms around him. After our embrace Gary looked down into the ring case to see it empty. He looked up to see it on my left hand.

Smiling he took me into his arms and kissed me. It was perfect, bliss and our moment.

Pulling away he looked sadly at me. "I've got to run. Rowan'll have my head if he finds out I'm gone. Plan me a good wedding Leafy!" With that signature smirk on his face he called out and hopped on his Pidgeot and flew off into the stars.

With that stupid smile plastered on my face I walked back inside. Everyone was seated at the table and looked up when I sat down.

"Where were you?" Dawn asked smoothing out her dress.

"Give her time to catch her breath." Drew said.

I obviously looked confused because he winked and added.

"Make sure to invite us to the wedding _Leafy_." Using Gary's name for me I blushed.

Everyone rounded on Drew and I. "WHAT!?"

Drew sighed and pointed to my finger. Gary's 20 karat gold ring with 3 diamonds implanted on it was it plain sight.

"Awww!" The girls gushed. "That's awesome Leaf!"

"Thanks." I mumbled.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Misty's POV**

I was so happy for Dawn and Leaf last night! Soon we'll all be married woman.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room of the girls' suite we'd rented for the wedding surfing channels on the TV when Leaf walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Morning…" She greeted sleepily.

"Good Morning to you too!" I said happily.

As I continued to surf the breaking news channel caught my eye.

"Last night at approximately midnight the Sinnoh research lab burned to the ground, killing all scientists. This includes head scientist Professor Rowan and visiting scientist Gareth O-" The reporter continued. Bored I switched channels. Just then something dropped.

Crash! I turned to see Leaf standing there a look of horror on her face. "No…" She whispered. She backed away from the TV slowly then turned and broke into a run. She slammed the door to her room and you could hear the lock click.

May and Dawn quickly came running. "What was that about?" May asked.

"I was watching the news and this thing came on about a lab burning to the ground and she ran off." I explained.

"Which lab?" Dawn asked.

"Sinnoh." May said catching the heading on the bottom of the screen.

"Oh that's Professor Rowan's lab. Too bad he was really nice…" Dawn sighed.

"What I don't get is besides Professor Rowan she doesn't know anyone from the Sinnoh lab, and she doesn't know the Professor that well at all, so why would she get so worked up?" May asked.

"Let's ask Ash. He grew up with her." I suggested.

The three of us walked to the boy's suite and knocked. Paul answered grumpily. "What?"

"We need to speak to Ash. Now." I said firmly.

I walked into the suite followed by Dawn and May and walked up to Ash who was sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal.

"Hey Ash?" Dawn called.

"Leaf's upset and we need to know why!" May wailed.

"What happened?" He asked calmly rising from his seat.

I explained the story to him and he grew pale. "Which lab?" He croaked.

"Sinnoh." Dawn said impatiently.

"No…" Ash whispered softly. He had tears sparkling in his eyes.

"What?" Everyone in the suite almost yelled.

"G-Gary was working as a lab assistant… In an exchange lab… I have to see her!" Ash started soft but yelled the last line. He charged out of the suite and into ours.

I ran after him and found him in Leaf's room. She was crumpled in a ball on the floor and totally and openly upset. Ash was standing above her.

He looked up seeing me approach. I heard Leaf wail through her tears.

"He promised! But now h-he's… DEAD!" She burst into tears hiccupping and wailing even more.

I gasped and looked up to see a tear run down Ash's cheek. "Leaf…" We whispered.

I ran to Ash and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Misty…" He whispered through his own tears. We both looked to Leaf who was melting down. Who wouldn't? He proposed and then was killed that same night. How heartbreaking.

"Gary…. Gary…. Gary…." She whispered over and over.

"It's going to take awhile for her to be ok." Ash was more confident now. "We can't leave her. Ever. She needs us. She will be better. But for now she's just…"

"Broken…"

Review

No Flames but criticism welcome

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Pokemon


End file.
